Hide and Go Seek
by animeartist123
Summary: As Max and Tyson play a friendly game of hide and go seek, Maxie accidentally uncovers something interesting as he walks in on someone he never thought he would. Summary sucks, but please R&R. Hope you enjoy it!


Crash!

The dojo was filled with laughter as two teens ran about.

"Haha, Maxie I bet you can't catch me!" Tyson's voice came booking from inside the living room as the two ran to the next room.

"Oh yeah, Tyson? I'm going to find you one way or the other!" A giggle found its way out of Max's mouth as he ran down the hall, checking every room he passed in the process. As he ran by a room he thought was empty, he stopped when he heard shuffling around in there. A smile appeared on Max's face as he slowly reached toward the door knob. He tried to stifle his giggling as he quickly turned the knob, pushing the door open quickly.

What happened next, no was expecting….

_Max's P.O.V._

As I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, I froze. Amethyst eyes stared into mine as I stood there like an idiot. I slowly backed up when I saw that he was staring at me. Kai…. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood there, the water dripping off of his body and his hair. I gulped and struggled to say anything at all.

"K- Kai, I- I'm really sor- sorry!" My brain was screaming at me to get out of there once I had said this, but somehow I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Hn…" I gulped again as he moved toward me, making my heart race speed up. His hand slowly closed around my wrist as he gently pulled me forward. Without looking at me, he gently closed the door, then stood there in silence.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I he held up a finger to me, his amethyst eyes piercing into my sapphire ones. As if coming from nowhere, a loud giggling came echoing from the hallway before thumping was heard, as if someone was running down the hall.

Despite the awkward moment, a smile spread across my face as I giggled quietly. It had to be Tyson, no doubt about it. When the thumping started to die down, I heard a mumble from my left.

"Moron…" I looked to my left and my eyes locked on Kai's chest. I gulped when I saw water dripping down his abs.

"Kai, w-why did you c-close the door?" he stared at me silently before looked down at his chest. I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. I mean, why would you want someone to see you half naked, right?" At that point in my one man conversation, I realized that he was, in fact, half naked. And I was, in fact, the person who was seeing him in this personal state…

My face flared up as I laughed nervously again, slowly bringing the awkwardness back into the room. My laughing died down as I looked down, ashamed at how I was acting right now.

"Why is your face red, Max." he sent a shiver running up and down my spine when he spoke my name, and when I looked up I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face.

"What?" I mentally hit myself when I let my confidence slip and my voice cracked, making it seem as if I was afraid of him. I gulped for what seemed like the hundredth time since I entered this room when I heard him chuckle. His chuckle was so low that if I didn't know any better than I would've just thought that it was the wind playing tricks on me.

"Why is your face so red, Max?" I gulped again when he spoke clearly and bluntly. That always was one of his charms, always able to get to the point. That was what I loved about him. I froze when I heard my own thoughts. What was wrong with me today?

First I walked into Kai's room, then he's half naked, then I say that I love him. What's wrong with me?

"Max, I'm waiting…"

"I guess… I'm ummm, not feeling well, that's all." He smirked as another chuckle made its way out of his slightly parted mouth.

"You always make me work for something with you..." my head tilted in confusion as he stepped forward. "Why is your face _really_ red Max?" I gulped again and my breathing became something more like hyperventilating.

"You're half naked and I walked in on you and I love you, and I just don't know when to shut up today. My voice grew squeaky by the time I finished my sentence, and Kai's smirk broadened as he took another step toward me.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing, because you wouldn't want to keep Tyson waiting much longer, he still thinks you're trying to find him." I smiled shyly when he smiled faintly before placing his lips above mine. He pulled away as my lips flared up along with the rest of my body, and it literally felt like I had fire in my veins. "Go play Max, and this is our little secret…" I smile before giggling and dashing out of the room like there was no tomorrow. I could honestly say that I never thought a game of hide and seek could get so interesting.


End file.
